Redemption
by Kaysid99
Summary: Esmeralda is left with a choice of dying at the hands of Archdeacon Claude Frollo or accept his hand in marriage. She'd rather die than succumb to his detestable demeanor, however innocent lives are at stake if she is to welcome death.


"The time has come gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss." Frollo sneered as he neared with the torch. "Choose me… or the fire," he ended with a unnerving glare.

Esmeralda was bewildered, how could a regal and holy man such as himself display such repugnance. Waiting for a response he glared into Esmeralda's eyes as if he was judging her soul. He knew without a doubt her defiance would become her, but he wanted to confirm his feelings. Esmeralda looked past his ghastly expression to the many gypsies locked in cages awaiting their penance. She looked back to those scorching eyes.

"Well?" Frollo beckoned. With one answer she could either be set ablaze or accept holy matrimony with a despicable man that stood before her. She thought about the ultimatum, neither choice was appealing. If she is condemned, so will her people. The thought of marrying Frollo disgust her, but it was the only way to ensure the safety of her friends. But there would have to be compromises of her own. Esmeralda knew what she had to do.

"I choose you." she softly said. Frollo drew back, utterly shocked she chose him. Though surprised, he composed himself.

Meeting his scrutinizing gaze Esmeralda held her head high. "I only ask that my people are to be let go and to be treated as equals without having to abandon their culture." Esmeralda quipped.

Frollo thought for a moment. He met her strong gaze. "The heathens will be let go and their crimes expunged only if they commit to Christianity. If they do not abide by my rules and continue their savage ways I will have no choice but to set their penance." He smirked. "Is that all, my dear?"

Esmeralda took one last glance over to the cages behind Frollo. "What is to be done with Captain Phoebus?" she questioned.

Frollo looked over his back to the beaten man, his eyes pleading for mercy. Frollo turned his attention away and back to the curious eyes. "He is to be set free from chains, but cast out as an exiled." He sneered.

Esmeralda's heart fell. She was making a deal with the devil. How could he be such an arrogant and heartless man? Though she knew it was this or it was hell to be paid. The tears swelled in the cracks of Esmeralda's eyes, but this was the right thing to do. Claude Frollo had achieved his desire that he hadn't thought to be fulfilled. He was triumphant and full of pride. He brought out his dagger and cut through Esmeralda's bounds. Turning to the angry mob of people he spoke while raising his torch gallantly. "The gypsy has recanted her sins and being a man of God I wish to save her soul. She along with the other gypsies will be let go in order to be educated in christianity, only then will they be accepted as true Parisians."

There was a combination of bliss and annoyance within the crowd, and many were muddled in thought of what had transpired between the archdeacon and the gypsy. Claude Frollo had ordered the guards to unlock the cages and to escort Phoebus out of the city.

Frollo held his hand out to Esmeralda. "You will find that choosing me will have benefitted you in the long run Esmeralda." He concealed a wicked grin. Esmeralda hesitantly reached out, letting her hand be engulfed in his cold clammy hand. He lead her down to his carriage, helping her in first. Standing on the step, Esmeralda gave one quick glance back to her friends who were dumbfounded.

"No turning back now." the authoritative voice boomed behind her. Esmeralda climbed in and tried to find a spot as far away from Frollo. Frollo climbed in after and noticed she was leaving space between them. He chuckled to himself as he shut the carriage door.

Esmeralda was fearful of Claude Frollo in public, but even more so when they were alone together. The thought brought up the memories of him groping her in the cathedral. She shivered. Frollo watched her, observed her every move as the carriage went on. There was something about her that excited him. She was blessed with beauty that was for sure, but it was really her sunny disposition that had drawn him in.


End file.
